Eyes On Me
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: After hearing the song Eyes On Me, Shishido finds himself contemplating his and Choutarou’s relationship.


Title: Eyes On Me

Rating: K+

Pairing: Shishido Ryou/ Ootori Choutarou

Summary: After hearing the song Eyes On Me, Shishido finds himself contemplating his and Choutarou's relationship.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not the song. Not prince of Tennis. Nothing.

Eyes On Me

Shishido kicked a can as he walked through the park, his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. He needed some time alone to think. How videogames turned into thinking time was beyond him. There he was just playing Final Fantasy 8 (he likes the classics), he had just finished beating all those things on the Ragnarok and he sighed in annoyance at the coming scene. That scene could have been so wrong had Squall's dad, Laguna, and Rinoa's mom, Julia, had actually hooked up. Man they could have been like half-siblings. Thankfully that wasn't the case. Laguna married Squall's mom. Julia married Rinoa's dad. The End. He had been sitting there contemplating all this when that damned song started. Everyone knew the Eyes On Me scene, if they didn't they were morons.

Never before had he actually listened to the lyrics. He had been sitting there only half reading Squall and Rinoa's dialogue when a line of the song caught his attention. '_I kind of liked in your way. How you shyly place your eyes on me_.' Immediately an imagine of Choutarou popped into his head, that coy smile adorning his face. Shishido remembered how sometimes Choutarou would be staring at him for no apparent reason. It never bothered. Choutarou was the only person free to get away with just staring. Not like he was obvious about it though. Most of the time he was just looking out of the corner of his eyes and if Shishido turned he would advert his attention. '_Did you ever know? That I had mine on you._' Not always. Okay, so maybe he found himself staring at his kouhai every so often, but it was because he was watching out for Choutarou. Nothing more.

His attention had been fully on the screen then. He was no longer paying attention to Squall and Rinoa, he was paying attention to the song. '_Darling, so there you are with that look on your face. As if you're never hurt. As if you're never down._' Choutarou would be hurt and down but he never did show it, especially around Shishido. He always tried to hide behind a false smile. Shishido always saw through this. The next line made him think how cute Choutarou would be if Shishido did pinch him. Though sometimes Shishido did think his life was a dream and wandered why someone as soft-mannered as Choutarou would want to be his friend.

'_So let me come to you, close as I want to be. Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast nd stay there as I whisper: How I loved your peaceful eyes on me' _It was bad but that made Shishido remember this one time during the winter when he had forgotten his jacket in the club room. Atobe had made them go to Yokohama that day to play Rikkai in practice matches. IN THE WINTER!! He had been freezing but Choutarou offered his jacket to Shishido. Shishido, naturally, refused. Choutarou had smiled gently, opened his jacket, and wrapped his arm around Shishido to keep him warm. Shishido commented about how lame it was for two people to share one jacket, but Choutarou didn't care. Shishido remembered how he could hear Choutarou's heart beating, how the sound was soothing to him and he did love how Choutarou stared down at him caringly.

Shishido plopped down on a park bench with a sigh. Remembering all this was exhausting. Never before had he contemplated his and Choutarou's relationship so much. They were best friends. Closer than best friends even. But now that stupid song had himself questioning if they were even more than that. What was the next lyrics to that song?

'_Darling, so share with me your love if you have enough. Your tears if your're holding back or pain if that's what it is. How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice? Just reach me out then, you will know that you're not dreaming' _He wanted Choutarou to love him, but to be in love with him? Okay, maybe a part of him wanted that. But Choutarou never held back if he was going to cry, though he always held back the pain he felt. Silent tears were the only indication. Shishido hated seeing those tears pooling. He hated even more if he unintentionally caused those tears. Sometimes he did find himself wandering how he could get Choutarou to realize he was more than a sempai, more than a teammate, more than a friend. Shishido sighed, covering his face with his hands. "I am in love with Choutarou, damnit," he cursed in a whisper.

"Shishido-san?"

Things unfolded like a romance moment in Final Fantasy. Shishido could just hear the music hit its crescendo when Choutarou appeared in the park. Oshitari would be getting a kick out of this if he were around.

"Go on ahead, Nozomi-nee-san," he told his sister with a smile. She nodded, pulling her hood up and continued to walk. Choutarou turned back to Shishido with a smile before taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing out here, Shishido-san?"

"Thinking," he answered, hoping his tone didn't sound annoyed.

'_Darling, so there you are with that look on your face. As if you're never hurt. As if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you who pinches you softly but sure. If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer.'_ Damn song was still echoing in his head.

"Oh? Can I ask what about?"

"A song on a videogame called on Eyes on Me."

"From Final Fantasy 8?"

Shishido's head shot up, eyes on Choutarou. Crap, did he know the song? Did he know what was racing though his sempai's head at the moment? "You know it?"

"I only heard it once a long time ago. Nee-san is a big fan of the Final Fantasy games so I hear the music playing every now and then but I don't really know the words to the songs," he smiled with a shrug. "I like to play Suteki da ne on my violin."

"That's lame," Shishido laughed, playfully pushing on Choutarou's shoulder.

Choutarou smiled. "Suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo KIMI no machi ie ude no naka."

Shishido's eyes widened at the same time as Choutarou's did. Choutarou blushed bright red. "Uh…that's my favo-favorite line of the song. I didn't mean…I got to go."

Before Choutarou could escape, Shishido grabbed his kouhai's wrist to stop him. "No, don't go," he blushed. "I-uh…." He stood, staring down at his feet as to not stare into Choutarou's eyes. "It's the song…uh…Eyes On Me made me think about our relationship and how…." Shishido gathered the courage to look up into the eyes he seemed to love so much. "I.."

"For kami-sama's sake kiss already!! We are going to be late for dinner, Choutarou."

"Nee-san," the silver groaned in embarrassment.

Shishido chuckled nervously as Choutarou sighed at how blunt his sister is. "You heard your sister," Shishido shrugged. Choutarou, too, shrugged before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to Shishido's own. His arms went around Shishido's waist while Shishido's arms went around his kouhai's neck. The kiss was soft and chaste but long. Neither wanted to break the intimate exchange.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shishido could hear Suteki da ne playing as if this were The Spring scene from Final Fantasy 10, that thought alone made him reluctantly pull away. "Choutarou, I…"

"You love him. He loves you. Can we go now?" Nozomi called impatiently.

Choutarou sighed, before giving his sempai a tight hug. "You want to come over after dinner?"

"Sure," Shishido blushed. Choutarou released Shishido, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Even though it made Shishido feel like a girl, he didn't mind. "Oi, Choutarou." The silver looked back at him. "I love you," he blushed.

"Ryou, I've always loved you."

Shishido turned away with a large smile and a bounce in his step. Maybe the song wasn't so lame after all.

-Owari-


End file.
